Power Amplifiers are used to amplify signals prior to transmission in an efficient, yet linear, manner such that substantial gain (i.e., amplification) is achieved without significantly altering frequency characteristics of the resulting signal. Power amplifier performance is often heavily affected by the signal's peak-to-average ratio (PAR) or crest factor, which is peak amplitude of the waveform divided by the root mean squared (RMS) of the waveform. Hence, power amplifiers may amplify signals having low PAR characteristics more efficiently than signals having high PAR characteristics.